


Pity Party

by 00Q_Magnus



Series: Inktober 2019 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Digital Art, Fanart, Feels, Gen, Gift Art, Insecure Bill, Insecurity, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pain, Prompt Art, Sad, Scarred Bill Weasley, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: Bill Weasley from Slayer_of_Destiny's "Love Comfort"





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slayer_of_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385305) by [Slayer_of_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny). 

> I'm doing Inktober this year and one of the prompts was 'injured', what better way than to combine the prompt than with a gift to an author I love?  
I know it's not Inktober yet but i just couldn't wait to share this! ❤❤😁

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow or see more of my art, here are the links my [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)
> 
> I wont be posting this piece on my Insta until Inktober. My other work for ArielSakura are on my Insta.  
Please leave a comment or some kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
